Catherine
Catherine (キャサリン, Kyasarin) is a Squad Commander in the Serenity royal bodyguard. Appearance Catherine has green eyes and dark green hair tied in two cones at the back with two thin bangs at the front. She sometimes wears a maid uniform with a frilly headband, a long dress, a black bow and a white apron. At other times, she wears the same suit worn by the other bodyguards. Personality & Character Catherine doesn't talk much Sailing 13, but it can be assumed that she is serious while doing her job. She cares for the well-being and happiness of the Serenity princesses, Gruier and Grunhilde. Background Catherine's background is mostly unknown. Plot Golden Ghost Ship Arc After Gruier requested the Serenity Royal Family's data on the Golden Ghost Ship, Grand Chamberlain Yotof and Catherine took one of Serenity's Corbacks and set off to deliver the data to the princess. En route, the ship was involved in combat with several other Serenity ships and was damaged when it arrived at the outskirts of the Tau Ceti system Sailing 08. When the Bentenmaru docked with the Corback after the stand-off had been resolved, Catherine accompanied Yotof as they made their way to the Bentenmaru, carrying the package for the princess. The two bowed before the princess and after Yotof had finished talking with Gruier, Catherine gave the package to Marika to hold. They then returned to their ship and departed Sailing 09. Later, when Grunhilde Serenity attempted to find the Golden Ghost Ship with a fleet from the Serenity Defence Forces, Catherine was present on one of the ships. When the boarding parties from Serenity and the Bentenmaru confronted each other in the Golden Ghost Ship's bio plant, she and Yotof took off their helmets, revealing themselves to the Bentenmaru. As the princesses argued, they silently signalled to both sides to prepare for next course of action. After the two princesses were knocked out by sleeping gas, the two parties came to a peaceful resolution. Catherine was present on the bridge as Gruier came to. She later took the newborn child from Gruier after they woke up and began crying, and calmed them down Sailing 12. Catherine accompanied Gruier and Grunhilde to the Sea of the Morning Star for their stay at Hakuoh Academy. When the princesses went over to Marika's house for dinner, she had a small force watch the house to make sure no one attempted to target them, and on the way back, gave a small smile on hearing that they enjoyed themselves . Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Catherine was present when the two princesses were having their lunch outside and having a talk involving the pirates Sailing 19. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Catherine informed Gruier about the pirate hunter incidents, causing her to worry for Marika Sailing 22. Abyss of Hyperspace Catherine served breakfast to the princesses, Marika and Kanata Mugen, the morning after Marika brought Kanata to the Serenity residence for safety after rescuing him from pursuers. She later deployed the Serenity bodyguard squad throughout New Okuhama City to counteract the enemy that was secretly targeting Marika and Kanata Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Catherine appears with Yotof alongside Grunhilde during the game's version of the encounter inside the Golden Ghost Ship. In this version, they fight with Marika's crew with the outcome decided by the player Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Skills & Abilities Being a commander in the Serenity royal bodyguard, Catherine is highly trained in combat skills. According to Gruier, she is very strong - when Catherine and Yotof delivered information on the Golden Ghost Ship to Gruier, she suspected that they may have stolen the ship they were on, prompting Schnitzer and his men to power up their internal weaponry . Relationships Gruier & Grunhilde Serenity Loyalty to the Serenity Royal Family aside, Catherine cares for the well-being of the Serenity princesses, as seen when she smiled on hearing them talking about the good time they had after going to Marika's house for dinner . She is willing to go along with certain actions without their consent or knowledge if it would be help them . Gallery Trivia *In the English dub, Catherine's voice actress also voices Talvikki Launo and Quartz Christie. References Category:Characters Category:Female